


Nuestra sangre en la nieve

by Neutral



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 11:17:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6608644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neutral/pseuds/Neutral
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No podían seguir así. Duo, testarudo, insistía en cargarlo retrasando al grupo. Heero podía ver en los ojos de los demás que sabían que si no se apuraban, terminarían todos muertos en la nieve. Pero nadie se atrevía a decírselo a Duo. Probablemente sospechaban el tipo de relación que los unía.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nuestra sangre en la nieve

**Author's Note:**

> «Oneshot que participa en la sexta convocatoria de "Gundam Wing Yaoi en Español" (página de facebook)»
> 
> Advertencia: Personas extremadamente sensibles, por favor, abstenerse de leer.
> 
> Nota: Perdonen lo poco específica de mi advertencia, pero no me gusta que me spoileen en lo más mínimo cuando leo un fanfic, así que yo tampoco lo hago con los demás *se hace humo*
> 
> ¡Gracias a Aelilim por el beteo!

 

* * *

Duo miraba impaciente por la ventana. A pesar de haber llegado con un gran retraso por culpa de Wufei, Heero todavía no estaba ahí como esperaba. Mientras corría hacia el hotel Yak & Yeti, desesperado por no desperdiciar ningún minuto con él, había supuesto que lo encontraría ya aguardándolo.

Sin embargo, pasado el proceso de comprobar su identidad y que le dieran la suite de lujo que había reservado, terminó por aceptar que era el primero en llegar. Tuvo tiempo incluso para comprar un menú para ambos en el restaurant del hotel, y ordenar su equipaje en la habitación.

Tras disponer los alimentos que había comprado en la mesa, se quedó sin saber qué hacer. Solo el living era demasiado grande como para sentirse a gusto con su decoración dorada y sus lustrosos muebles antiguos. Bufó, los lugares demasiado ostentosos siempre conseguían ponerlo incómodo. La única razón por la que solía reservar en ese hotel, era por la privacidad que ofrecía. Nadie los molestaría y podría disfrutar de su estancia con Heero.

Claro, si este llegaba, pensó inquieto. Había bajado luego a la recepción, desde donde estaba mirando hacia el exterior, iluminado por luces artificiales. Le echó un vistazo a su reloj y comprobó que era casi la una de la mañana.

De un brinco se puso de pie. Tuvo que caminar por el jardín, en un vano intento por calmarse. No le importó el frío, ni llevar ropas insuficientes para capearlo. Su corazón latía con ansiedad y preocupación. Una parte suya temía que por primera vez le hubiese sido imposible aparecer, pero justo cuando sus esperanzas empezaban a decaer, lo vio entrar.

Las piernas le dolieron porque corrió hacia él casi sin respirar y sus músculos resintieron la falta de oxígeno. Nada de eso importó porque ya tenía los brazos en su cuello y estaba siendo estrechado por un poderoso abrazo.

—¡Pensé que no vendrías! —se quejó de forma sofocada al tener la cara presionada contra su hombro—. Me estaba volviendo loco.

—Ya estoy aquí —consoló Heero, y solo escuchar su voz bastó para que su corazón se acelerara al punto de generarle dolor. Un año era demasiado tiempo, tanto que le había hecho olvidar el verdadero timbre serio de su voz. Apretó más los brazos en torno a su cuello porque lo había extrañado desesperadamente. Poder verlo una miserable noche cada año era una verdadera tortura—. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, sí —dijo Duo, separándose un poco para mirarlo a la cara. Sus ojos se aguaron de puro alivio. A veces también temía olvidar su rostro. Tras apreciar su intensa mirada azul y su expresión tranquila, enmarcada como siempre en sus rebeldes cabellos que apuntaban en todas direcciones, se consoló diciéndose que una noche era mejor que nada. Bastaba para refrescar en su memoria todos los detalles que no quería olvidar.

Heero le tomó la mano y lo instó a caminar. Nunca lo besaba en el exterior porque, aunque Nepal era el único país del sur de Asia donde los homosexuales gozaban de los mismos derechos que el resto de ciudadanos ante la ley, la discriminación social todavía estaba fuertemente presente. Y ellos, quienes buscaban la tranquilidad de disfrutarse el uno al otro esa noche, lo que menos necesitaban era llamar la atención.

—Aquí tienes tus documentos.

—Gracias —respondió Heero, tomando la cartera que le ofrecía.

Duo esperó, unos pasos más atrás, que Heero se registrara en recepción y recibiera una copia de la tarjeta de acceso a la suite.

—Esta vez no pude cocinar nada —comentó Duo con pesar mientras subían en el ascensor—. Tuve que comprar en el restaurant de este hotel. Tiene buena fama, así que espero que no nos llevemos una mala sorpresa.

Trató de ignorar la mirada de Heero, que cuestionaba por la anomalía en la rutina que siempre desempeñaban al reunirse. Duo solía cocinar su plato favorito y traer refrescos suficientes para no tener que salir ni hacer uso de ningún servicio. De esa forma, reducían a cero el contacto con el personal del hotel.

—Al menos huele bien —continuó Duo, destapando los platos que tenía servidos en la mesa—. ¿Comemos?

Por interminables segundos, sufrió el análisis de sus penetrantes ojos azules, pero siguió firme en su determinación de no decir nada al respecto. No quería hablar de todo lo que había luchado con Wufei para estar esa noche ahí.

Finalmente, Heero asintió, pero no tomó asiento como le había sugerido con un gesto hacia la mesa, sino que salvó la distancia entre ellos y le sujetó el rostro con las manos. Duo se temió que preguntaría, seguro lo haría. Lo conocía demasiado bien como para no notar esos celos en su mirada.

Lo que temía estuvo lejos de suceder. Heero terminó de acercarse y le dio un beso tan demandante y posesivo que Duo se olvidó de inmediato de sus planes de cenar. En cuestión de minutos, sus ropas estaban siendo removidas sin cuidado alguno y él no se quedaba atrás. También se sentía desesperado por tocarlo. Tantos meses de espera hacían perder la cordura a cualquiera y él no era la excepción.

Aunque a ese ritmo iba a desmayarse por falta de aire, pensó, separando sus bocas con un sonido húmedo. Heero siempre había tenido más resistencia aguantando la respiración. Recordaba bien que, cuando vivían juntos, sus besos solían dejarlo con una punzada violenta en el corazón.

—A veces olvido que una vez estuviste en el mar inconsciente por veinte minutos —jadeó aparatosamente— y viviste para contarlo.

Luego él mismo lo había sacado de ahí antes de que llegara la policía militar de la Alianza, presidida en ese entonces por Sally Po. Agradecía haber tenido la genial idea de rescatarlo también del hospital militar a donde se lo habían llevado.

—El día que nos conocimos —puntualizó Heero, deshaciéndose de la camisa negra de sacerdote, dejándolo desnudo de la cintura hacia arriba—. ¿Por qué lo has recordado?

—Porque siempre lo olvido cuando me besas —dijo sonriendo—. Y termino ahogándome si trato de seguirte el ritmo.

Heero ralentizó sus movimientos hasta detenerse, dejando sus manos en su cinturón. Duo adivinó de inmediato qué lo había hecho parar.

—No me estoy quejando de cuanto me agitas —aclaró, ampliando su sonrisa—. Me gusta. Siempre fue así.

Esta vez fue él quien lo tomó de la mano para guiarlo hacia la habitación. Una vez ante la cama doble, Duo lo soltó para quitarse rápidamente el resto de sus ropas. Se dejó caer de espaldas en el colchón, por completo desnudo.

Por largos minutos, resistió apenas las ganas de reír. Heero se había quedado mirándole en detalle como si fuese lo más increíble que había visto. Fue así hasta que no pudo aguantar más y una carcajada rasgó su garganta. Heero arrugó el ceño ofendido.

—Yo también te extrañé —dijo Duo, quien estaba seguro de comprender sus emociones. A lo largo de sus encuentros a partir de la fatídica noche que había separado sus vidas, Heero siempre le había dejado sentir cuánto había añorado su cuerpo, su compañía. No tenía dudas de que no era el único que sufría ante su forzada separación—. Desnúdate.

Su petición fue cumplida por manos eficientes que se quitaron las ropas sport que traía. Duo, que sabía que Heero llegaba a la ciudad con su traje de montañismo, agradecía que le evitara los malos recuerdos pasando antes por el centro de Katmandú para conseguir otras vestimentas, aunque siempre fueran fiel a su estilo de camisas delgadas y pantalones de spandex.

Al menos los compraba con mangas largas y no short como solía usar antes, porque de esa forma sí que habría llamado la atención en esa fresca noche donde apenas hacían 4°. Su sonrisa divertida ante sus pensamientos, se borró de inmediato ante la visión de Heero desnudo. Esta vez, fue él quien se quedó contemplándolo. No solo por su belleza ni porque exudaba virilidad, sino porque dolía el recuerdo de haber tenido su cuerpo a su lado tantas noches, y ahora solo estar obligado a una.

—Heero —gimió, cuando por fin lo tuvo encima, sus bocas juntándose necesitadas. Sus cuerpos se moldearon a la perfección, Duo abriendo las piernas para atraerlo lo más cerca posible y Heero empujándose contra su naciente erección. Los besos que estaba recibiendo resbalaron por su mejilla y se transformaron en una lengua húmeda al llegar a su cuello. Duo se sacudió, enterrando las manos en sus cabellos, sin dejar de mirarlo. No quería perder detalle de lo que hacía. Sería el recuerdo que lo alimentaría en la espera de otro año.

Todo se transformó en risas y jadeos, dependiendo de qué caricia estuviese recibiendo, hasta que Heero bajó a la altura de su ingle y, al mirar hacia arriba, reparó en sus muñecas lastimadas; las mismas que había tratado de esconder poniéndolas detrás de su nunca, pero que olvidó seguir ocultado presa de los estremecimientos.

—¿Qué te pasó? —preguntó, volviendo a subir para quedar a su altura. Duo negó, dijo que no era nada, que por favor no parara, pero Heero tomó sus manos e inspeccionó las marcas con atención—. Cuerdas —adivinó—, y esposas.

Duo se sintió enrojecer violentamente, de forma muy distinta al calor provocado hasta entonces por Heero. Fastidiado y avergonzado, supo que ya no podía esconderlo más.

—Wufei trató de impedir que viniera —confesó—. Por eso llegué tarde, por eso no pude cocinarte como siempre. Por eso tengo estas estúpidas marcas. ¡Cree que estoy loco!

—¿Le dijiste que venías a verme? —preguntó Heero, no sin cierta sorpresa.

—Sí, en mi desesperación, lo hice —admitió Duo—. Por un momento pensé que no iba a librarme, pero al final él mismo me dejó ir.

—¿Te creyó?

—¡Por supuesto que no! —negó Duo y enseguida hundió la cabeza en la almohada—. Tuve que usar una estrategia muy baja de la que no me siento nada orgulloso.

Heero se mantuvo en silencio, pero fue obvio para Duo que esperaba una aclaración.

—Le dije que si él tuviese la oportunidad de ver a Meilan, ¿acaso no lo haría? —confesó, replicando el tono de cuestionamiento con el que se había dirigido a Wufei—. Por supuesto, respondió que sí.

—Eso sigue sin responder por qué te dejó venir —comentó Heero, acomodándose a su lado, lo atrajo hacia él de modo que quedaron mirándose a la cara.

—Supongo que aunque me cree loco, en el fondo sabe que no lo estoy —argumentó Duo con seguridad—. Es mi compañero en Preventivos, pasa mucho tiempo trabajando conmigo como para tener reales dudas de eso. Hago bien mi trabajo, soy estable mentalmente y… —su voz disminuyó hasta extinguirse.

—Se preocupa por ti.

Duo no supo si fue una acusación o una simple apreciación. No pudo interpretar su tono neutro.

—Así es, más de lo que me gustaría —admitió y bastante seguro de que Heero de alguna forma intuía lo que había tras dicha preocupación, dejó de esconder lo que se temía—. A veces pienso que está interesado en mí.

—Lo está, son demasiadas molestias que podría evitarse —replicó Heero, sin variar su tono impersonal—. Velar por ti en sus tiempos libres no es su deber.

Duo se quedó muy quieto. Dicha tonalidad era impredecible, bien podía estar pensando en que era un detalle sin importancia, como en que revestía un asunto de real interés lo bastante malo como para agriar su ánimo.

—No te molestes, yo no… —intentó decir algo que evitara que ideas erróneas pudiesen invadir la mente de Heero, pero fue interrumpido.

—Deberías darle una oportunidad.

Duo parpadeó varias veces ante la imprevista declaración y adquirió una expresión seria.

—¿Por qué debería? —cuestionó con aparente desinterés. Solo sus ojos denotaban el enojo que se había desatado en su interior al escucharlo.

—Solo puedo darte una noche al año —argumentó Heero.

Duo sacudió una mano en el aire, demostrando con ese gesto que era algo carente de importancia.

—¿Me has escuchado quejarme?

—Mereces más.

La sonrisa vacilante que había empezado a nacer en los labios de Duo al hacer dicha pregunta, murió de inmediato al escuchar la nueva arremetida de Heero.

—Cuando trabajabas en Preventivos te veía menos —susurró.

Heero negó con la cabeza y Duo tuvo que admitir que era una exageración.

—Quizás no tan poco —dijo—, pero por las misiones no pasábamos mucho tiempo juntos, Heero. A veces te mandaban con Trowa al espacio por meses o al otro lado de la tierra —le recordó.

Y eso era cierto. Una vez terminada la guerra, Heero se dedicó por un año a cuidar de Relena hasta que estuvo seguro que ella, como el símbolo de la paz que era, no corría peligro. Cuando se retiró de esa labor, entró a Preventivos donde él y los otros tres pilotos ya trabajaban. Fue una sorpresa ser designados juntos, y mucho más los intensos sentimientos que surgieron entre ellos poco tiempo después. Sin embargo, con el correr de los meses, Lady Une descubrió su relación y los reasignó, argumentando que no podía correr riesgos de que las misiones fueran comprometidas por emociones personales.

Aunque había sido un duro revés verse separados, ambos aceptaron que sus operaciones eran lo bastante riesgosas para volver cierto y real que podrían llegar a comprometer alguna si el otro estaba en peligro. De esa forma, Heero había sido asignado con Trowa; y Duo con la anterior pareja de este, Wufei. Quatre se encargaba de la logística de las misiones y se había retirado por completo del trabajo de campo. Emocionalmente, la guerra había sido demasiado para él.

—Puedo con esto —afirmó, luego de un largo silencio en el que Heero cerró los ojos—. No quiero más.

—No es sano para ti —rebatió Heero, con el tono de absoluta seguridad que solo usaba cuando tenía la certeza de algo. Todavía evitaba verle de forma directa.

—¡No soy el único que sufre! —explotó Duo—. Siempre que nos encontramos veo en tus ojos cuánto me has extrañado. No pretendas que esto solo es difícil para mí.

Heero guardó silencio, sin negar sus palabras.

—¿Me dirás que no me has extrañado? —presionó Duo.

—Cada segundo —confirmó Heero y esas dos palabras bastaron para disolver el enojo que sentía desde hace minutos atrás.

—¿Ves? —sonrió—. Ninguno de los dos quiere dejar de vernos, aunque solo seas libre de venir una noche.

—Duo —dijo Heero con intención y Duo supo que se preparaba para insistir.

—No voy a cambiar de idea —afirmó tajante—. Y no quiero discutir, así que te lo diré solo una vez y más te vale que no me hagas repetirlo —amenazó—. Wufei es un gran amigo, el mejor que tengo, pero no guardo ningún sentimiento de ese tipo por él.

—Lo sé —reconoció Heero, todavía sin abrir los ojos. Su expresión era tan tranquila que si no fuera porque le estaba hablando, Duo podría haber creído que se había quedado dormido.

—Entonces no sugieras barbaridades —pidió, sintiéndose de pronto agotado—. Estoy contigo, de la forma que sea. Y no quiero a alguien más en mi vida.

Heero negó con la cabeza. Por supuesto no estaba de acuerdo, pero Duo no le dio la oportunidad de objetar. Intercambió sus posiciones y se sentó sobre sus caderas. Esperó pacientemente a que se decidiera a enfrentarlo.

—¿Me amas? —preguntó, cuando sus miradas por fin se encontraron.

La contundente respuesta no se hizo esperar.

—Sí.

—Yo también —dijo Duo feliz y presionó hacia abajo, tratando de reactivar la erección de Heero, que se había perdido como la suya a lo largo de esa tensa conversación—. Bésame —pidió.

Heero lo hizo y las caricias urgentes resurgieron. Duo no le permitió moverse y se dedicó a recorrer su piel, dando rienda suelta a su necesidad de lamer, morder y estimular. Sabía dónde hacerlo y cómo. Si algo no había olvidado, era cada lugar preciso para agitarle la respiración a Heero Yuy.

Después de una concienzuda exploración, se lo llevó a la boca y no se detuvo hasta escuchar el gruñido de Heero que le indica que era suficiente o se vendría antes de lo que ambos pretendían. Permitió que él se hiciera con el control, que se sentara y lo empujara de espaldas a la cama. Lo vio tomar el lubricante que había dejado en el buró cuando ordenó sus cosas en la habitación y dejó que lo prepara con dedos húmedos del producto, que se sintieron resbaladizos y agradables en su ir y venir. Y por sobre todo, dejó que entrara en su cuerpo y lo embistiera con incansable apremio.

Duo se aferró a él desesperado, no solo por el placer que lo invadía, sino por miedo. A veces también temía que Wufei tuviera razón y que de verdad estuviera loco. Que en cualquier momento la presión de Heero en su cuerpo desapareciera, que él se hiciera invisible entre sus brazos y ya no pudiera volverlo a ver. Algo de ese sufrimiento debió verse reflejado en su rostro, pues tras una larga mirada, Heero se encargó de embestirlo con más fuerza, de ahogarlo con sus besos como si quisiera impedir que dudara que de verdad estaba ahí.

Escuchó su nombre, varias veces, mientras Heero se venía en su interior. Duo cerró los ojos, relajándose ante el sonido de su voz. Incluso su peso y su calor eran demasiado fuertes como para que pudiese estarlo imaginando. Escuchó su nombre dicho, ya no en un jadeo, sino con seria preocupación. Entonces se dio cuenta que no se había corrido, aunque su erección seguía enhiesta y húmeda.

—Lo siento, yo… —trató de disculparse por su distracción, pero Heero negó con la cabeza, salió de su cuerpo y bajó para encargarse con su boca. Cuando alcanzó el clímax, no pudo evitar que un par de lágrimas escaparan de sus ojos. La idea de que Heero alguna vez no regresara a él le había hecho añicos por dentro.

Todo era culpa de Wufei. Si él no lo hubiese retenido tantas horas hasta el punto de creer que perdería la oportunidad de ver a Heero, podría haberle hecho frente a este encuentro con la entereza de siempre. Porque aunque solía albergar la inseguridad de no saber cuándo sería la última vez que podrían verse, siempre se las había arreglado para dejar sus temores fuera de ese hotel en pro de disfrutar el tiempo juntos.

Se llevó una mano a la cara, retirando la evidencia de su dolor. No era momento de dejarse llevar por miedos. No esa noche, cuando tenía tan escasas horas para disfrutarlo. Si no lograba buenos recuerdos con él, se arrepentiría por el resto de vida. Con esa certeza en la mente, aceptó de buena gana un beso suave que Heero buscó al volver a su altura.

—Tú me peinarás luego —amenazó al sentir como su trenza era desecha y una mano comenzaba a rastrillar con suavidad sus largos cabellos.

—No hay problema.

Duo sonrió más ante su respuesta seria y se acurrucó contra él, relajándose ante el afectuoso contacto. Se mantuvo así, sin atender a otra cosa que al sonido del corazón de Heero latiendo, cada vez más lento hasta recuperar su ritmo normal. Su respiración siguió el mismo curso hasta que ya no fue pesada y ruidosa. Lo único que no cambió fue el calor que despedía.

—¿Comemos? Voy a desmayarme —bromeó luego de una hora de dejarse acariciar en esa posición—, no he tragado nada desde el almuerzo.

—Lo traeré para ti.

Duo no puso reparos y se dejó consentir. Heero trajo la cena en un par de bandejas y sirvió vino para ambos. Comieron con ganas, obviando que todo estaba frío, mientras conversaban sobre el trabajo de Duo en Preventivos. Era Heero quien preguntaba por el estado de ciertos proyectos de los que estaba al tanto, o por cómo se pensaban resolver cuestiones que podían significar una amenaza para la paz.

Duo respondió a todo con gusto, sin guardarse ningún detalle. Estaba tan inmerso en la conversación, en su voz, en sus gestos, en disfrutarlo vivo, que no se percató del momento en que comenzó a sentir mucho sueño. Solo se dio cuenta cuando Heero lo abrazó por detrás para que no perdiera el equilibrio y lo mantuvo sentado.

—No me siento bien…

La copa de vino que había estado bebiendo resbaló de su mano, convirtiéndose en una mancha oscura en las sábanas. Era imposible que tuviera tanto sueño, aunque ansioso por verlo, se las había arreglado para dormir lo suficiente la noche anterior. Desesperado por no desperdiciar un minuto de su compañía, sacudió el rostro pero no consiguió espantar la oleada de sueño. Su visión se volvió borrosa justo cuando comprendió qué estaba sucediendo. Lo último que alcanzó antes de perder el sentido, fue a soltar un incrédulo:

—¡Me has drogado!

* * *

No podían seguir así. Duo, testarudo, insistía en cargarlo retrasando al grupo. Heero podía ver en los ojos de los demás que sabían que si no se apuraban y la noche los alcanzaba antes de llegar a un punto seguro, terminarían todos muertos en la nieve. Pero nadie se atrevía a decírselo a Duo. Probablemente sospechaban el tipo de relación que los unía.

El frío ya había congelado sus pies y no había parado hasta sus muslos, donde la piel pasó de estar de un color morado a negro. Ya no podía ni siquiera sentir dolor. Se había quebrado las dos piernas en la avalancha que los había alcanzado y sin movilidad, el flujo de su sangre se había detenido. Sus extremidades inferiores estaban muertas.

Todavía con eso, Duo no pretendía rendirse. Heero apretó los brazos alrededor de su cuello para llamar su atención.

─Déjame aquí —soltó en su oído—. Debes hacerlo.

—¡Olvídalo! —exclamó Duo, sin siquiera mirarlo. Tampoco varió su marcha, la que consistía en dar un paso y respirar tres veces, tal como Wufei, el único con experiencia en montañismo extremo, les había indicado hacer para evitar sufrir de mal de altura.

Heero cerró los ojos con fuerza, enterrando su rostro en su cuello. No era viable continuar así, pero hacérselo entender a Duo no era una opción. Jamás cedería a dejarlo atrás, jamás. Lo supo en ese instante en que le respondió con nula vacilación.

Era fácil calcular que las posibilidades de salir vivos de esa montaña se hacían escasas al ritmo que, por su culpa, llevaban los otros cuatro pilotos. Sin dudas se había transformado en una carga imposible, por lo que cuando la noche inexorable los alcanzó, decidió su acción final. La poderosa ventisca que se desató entonces estuvo a favor de sus planes. Todos se vieron obligados a cavar un refugio, incluido Duo que comenzó a trabajar frenéticamente para resguardarlos a ambos.

—¡No pierdas la calma, Maxwell! —exclamó Wufei, acercándose a ayudarle—. Debes hacerlo lento o no llegará oxígeno a tu cerebro.

Sin quedarse a oír la réplica de Duo y camuflado por el sonido del viento, se internó en la cortina de nieve arrastrándose, decidido a llegar lo más lejos que su cuerpo le permitiese. Mientras lo hacía comenzó a invadirlo una gran euforia, como si se sintiera muy feliz de haberle devuelto la posibilidad de vivir a los demás, en especial a Duo. Solo se detuvo cuando sus manos se congelaron. Se quitó los guantes y pudo ver que estaban llenas de ampollas oscuras.

—No es suficiente —susurró para sí. Todavía debía alejarse un poco más. Conociendo la personalidad de Duo, era capaz de dar con él si se rendía dentro de un perímetro cercano. Logró avanzar otros diez metros hasta que su cuerpo dejó de responderle. Su corazón palpitaba de forma violenta ante su gran esfuerzo físico.

Cerró los ojos y se forzó a respirar. Iba a morir y no lamentaba ni un solo hecho del pasado. Había luchado fieramente por la paz —primero para lograrla y luego para mantenerla—, Relena estaba segura y Duo sabía lo que sentía por él. No se guardó nada, había vivido siguiendo lo que sus emociones le dictaban.

La ventisca comenzó a enterrar su cuerpo en la nieve y a Heero se le complicó pensar con claridad. Sabía lo que le estaba pasando, conocía los síntomas de una muerte por congelación y la euforia solo era uno de ellos. Su último deseo en ese momento fue que Duo pudiese perdonarlo, pero no se engañaba, sabía cómo iba a odiarlo por haberse ido. No debía haberse ilusiones al respecto.

Sin embargo, la certeza de que Duo no iba a perdonárselo jamás, dolió incluso más que el resto de su cuerpo quemándose por el hielo. Aun así pensar en él lo hizo sonreír y, al abrir los ojos, pudo visualizar sus hermosos ojos violetas, mirándolo desde unos metros más allá. Ese era el segundo síntoma: las alucinaciones, aunque ellas no le hicieron perder el sentido real del paso del tiempo. Era demasiado pronto para que Duo hubiese descubierto que no estaba donde lo había dejado, por eso supo que en realidad no era él.

Hizo un esfuerzo por mantenerse cuerdo e hizo el ejercicio mental de predecir todo lo que sucedería: Duo se volvería loco al ver que no estaba y trataría de salir en su búsqueda. Los otros pilotos lo detendrían, estaba seguro de que sería así. Al menos Quatre y Wufei lo harían. Trowa respetaba las decisiones personales aunque fuesen una locura, así que no estaba seguro de si lo retendría o lo dejaría ir, pero esperaba sinceramente que fuese lo primero.

De pronto, a unos pasos suyos se vio a sí mismo de pie, mirando con seriedad a un Duo que habló con determinación y exigencia.

«Prométeme que no te morirás», le escuchó decir.

«No puedo prometer eso».

«Ahgg, lo sé. Entonces al menos prométeme que no atentarás contra tu propia vida durante esta misión».

«De acuerdo».

«Y que harás todo lo posible por volver a mí»

Se vio asintiendo, pero Duo no estuvo satisfecho con ello.

«Quiero escucharte decirlo».

«Haré todo lo posible».

«¿Para qué?»

«Para volver a ti»

La escena que su cerebro estaba reproduciendo, eran los recuerdos de la primera mañana de amanecer juntos, cuando dejaron en claro sus sentimientos. Se trataban de los momentos previos antes de partir a una difícil misión en la que debían atacar por separado.

Duo puso las manos en las caderas y le sonrió ampliamente.

«No olvides tu promesa o Shinigami irá por ti».

La euforia dio paso a la más absoluta satisfacción cuando la visión desapareció. Esa era la forma adecuada de morir: con él en la mente.

* * *

Heero estrechó a Duo entre sus brazos y lo besó en la sien antes de recostarlo en la cama. Se quedó viéndolo fijo, comprobando que su respiración pese a ser pausada, estuviese dentro de los parámetros normales.

El plan que estaba ejecutando lo había decidido nada más bajar de la montaña. Había caminado por el centro sin llamar la atención de nadie por sus vestimentas, ya que para los locales de Katmandú era muy frecuente ver a extranjeros con trajes de alpinistas. Su objetivo tras conseguir nuevo atuendo y la droga que necesitaba, era llegar al hotel Yak & Yeti, el que alojaba cada año a cientos de deportistas que ansiaban alcanzar la cima del monte Everest.

Era el lugar en que siempre se reunía con él.

El primer aniversario de su muerte, cuando se dio cuenta que podía hacerse corpóreo, lo primero que hizo fue conseguir acceso a internet y rastrear a Duo. Descubrió —tras violar el sistema de preventivos— que se había registrado en ese hotel con la idea de subir la montaña, aunque su intención no era alcanzar la cima. Lo que Duo pretendía era visitar su cuerpo. Eso último lo adivinó de inmediato.

Enternecido por su pretensión y guiado por sus propios deseos de verlo, lo interceptó en los jardines del hotel. Duo se había asustado al punto hiperventilar y como era de esperarse, desconfió de su salud mental e incluso empezó un monólogo, paseándose de un lado a otro ante él, quien de brazos cruzados esperó pacientemente que se tranquilizara.

—Siempre supe que me ibas a volver loco, de una manera u otra, ¡aunque esto, Heero, supera todas mis expectativas!

Quedarse para convencerlo de que era real —tanto que podía seguirlo a su habitación y hacerle el amor—, fue la peor decisión de su vida. O de su muerte, mejor dicho. Nunca debió acercársele para aliviar el dolor fácil de ver en el fondo de sus pupilas amatistas.

Porque antes de aparecer ante él, lo había observado lo suficiente para descubrir en sus ojos que su nombre no abandonaba jamás su mente. La mejor evidencia era que, un año después, Duo se disponía a peregrinar hacia el lugar donde había encontrado su fin.

Ahora sabía que contactarlo había sido un error, pues impidió el avance natural del duelo de Duo. Impidió que pasara un par de años dolido por su muerte, que luego alcanzara el periodo de aceptación de lo que había perdido y se resignara a reiniciar su vida sin él.

Lo único que había logrado con sus cortas visitas anuales, era que Duo siguiera resintiendo lo que ya no podía tener. A cambio solo obtenía un triste recordatorio de apenas seis horas de lo que fueron juntos. El resto del año Duo lo dividía entre su trabajo en Preventivos y su constante entrenamiento para resistir su escalada al Everest, la montaña más peligrosa del mundo solo para conseguir otros minutos, esta vez en compañía de su cadáver congelado.

Duo siempre le había sido fiel, incluso tras su muerte. Al pensarlo, se sintió tan culpable por lo que estaba haciendo que volvió sobre sus pasos para acariciar su rostro. Le bastó mirarlo, desnudo en la cama tras permitirle disfrutar su cuerpo, para saber que no podía dar pie atrás. Si Duo seguía aferrado a él, quien básicamente ya no existía, se encontraría solo tarde o temprano, sin nadie que lo acompañara en su vida. Eso era algo que no iba a permitir.

La idea de que tuviera a alguien más le quemaba, pero no podía ser tan egoísta de no ceder su lugar. Duo lo había amado de una forma altruista. Y no lo había hecho feliz solo mientras todavía estaba vivo, sino que ahora, resumido a un fantasma, seguía empeñado en darle felicidad.

Venciendo la renuencia de dejar de tocar sus facciones, buscó la mochila de Duo hasta dar con su celular. No le fue difícil adivinar el código para desbloquearlo, pues seguía siendo el mismo que cuando estaban juntos, y marcó a Wufei, quien contestó al segundo tono.

—¿Duo? —preguntó y al recibir solo silencio, inquirió preocupado—: ¿qué pasa? ¿Estás bien?

—No —dijo, más para que se diera cuenta que no era Duo que para responder a sus interrogantes.

Hubo un tenso silencio del otro lado de la línea.

—¿Quién eres?

—Soy yo.

—¡Heero!

Guardó silencio, dándole tiempo para superar la sorpresa evidente en tu tono de voz.

—¿Cómo? —le escuchó decir luego—. ¿Cómo es posible?

—Te lo explicaré cuando vengas —afirmó—. ¿Lo seguiste, verdad?

—Sí, así es —confesó Wufei tras una pausa obviamente incómoda para él—. Luego me alojé en el hotel Dwarika.

—Bien —aceptó Heero, que no esperaba algo distinto—. La habitación es la 545.

No dijo más y cortó la comunicación. Wufei, tras haberlo seguido, debía saber en qué hotel se había hospedado Duo. Incluso era probable que conociera de antemano en qué habitación estaba.

El siguiente llamado que realizó fue a la recepción, a quiénes les dio indicaciones de que dejaran pasar directo a la habitación a Chang Wufei.

Con todo listo, volvió a comprobar que la respiración de Duo siguiese siendo normal. Le había dado una dosis suficiente para dormirlo por una o dos horas. No necesitaba más, pues siempre había contado con que Wuei se encontraría en la ciudad.

Acarició sus largos cabellos sueltos, los mismos que tantas noches lo habían despertado picando su nariz o molestando bajo su cuerpo cuando se mantenían en una trenza. Incluso más de una vez le había sugerido que se la cortara, pero Duo siempre se había rehusado. Lo único que aceptaba era recortarla para mantenerla a la altura de su trasero. Heero nunca lo había sugerido de una forma que pasara de ser una broma, pues respetaba ese símbolo importante de su infancia. Duo le había confiado esa historia sobre la hermana Helen y el padre Maxwell.

Se acomodó a su lado en la cama y besó su frente, continuando en cada centímetro de su cara y cuello. Con una mano recorrió de forma ociosa las marcas que el Everest había dejado en su cuerpo y luego lo mantuvo entre sus brazos, casi como si quisiera fusionarse con él hasta que escuchó los golpes en la puerta. Miró que eran las dos y media a.m. en el celular de Duo y lo dejó en el buró. El momento de separarse había llegado demasiado rápido y más que nunca le costó alejarse de su lado.

Cuando abrió la puerta, el rostro de Wufei perdió el color. Sin decir nada, se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar. Su invitación fue aceptada y le vio entrar hasta el centro del living mirando en todas direcciones. Era obvio a quien buscaba.

—¿Dónde está?

Heero le apuntó la puerta abierta de la habitación. Como era previsible, Wufei no tardó mucho en reaccionar cuando vio a Duo desnudo y desfallecido en la cama.

—¿Qué le pasó? —preguntó y sin esperar respuesta, caminó hacia él para comprobar sus signos vitales—. ¿Qué les has hecho?

Heero analizó su rostro preocupado y la forma en que estaba observando a Duo. Confirmó lo que ya sabía: era evidente que no sentía por él una simple preocupación por un amigo o compañero de trabajo.

—Diazepam —respondió.

Wufei se enderezó y lo miró.

—¿Lo dormiste?

Heero no se molestó en contestar lo obvio.

—¿Por qué?

Tampoco respondió eso. Desde su posición bajo el marco de la puerta, estaba evaluando segundo a segundo el cómo Wufei estaba reaccionado a su presencia. Nada tendría sentido si llegaba al punto de cuestionar su propia sanidad mental y no escuchaba nada de lo que tenía que decirle.

—Diazepam —repitió Wufei de pronto, girándose en su dirección—, ¿es en serio?

—No pude conseguir algo mejor en esta ciudad.

Wufei sacudió la cabeza con reprobación ante su respuesta.

—No sé por qué estoy hablando contigo. Yo te vi morir —afirmó, parándose a escasos dos metros suyos—. Incluso comprobé que tu cuerpo seguía ahí, la única vez que Duo me dejó acompañarlo en el ascenso que hace cada año para visitarte.

—Es cierto —replicó con tranquilidad—, estoy muerto. Solo en esta noche puedo ser visto.

Algo en sus palabras le hizo sentido a Wufei, porque al instante giró a ver a Duo.

—Viene cada año, no solo para escalar la montaña —expresó en voz alta sus conclusiones—, sino para verte aquí.

Heero asintió y adelantándose a la siguiente pregunta, como si lo explicara todo, dijo:

—Morí la noche de un 31 de octubre.

Wufei parpadeó un par de veces antes de decir:

—¿Me estás diciendo que la noche de Halloween no es una simple tradición?

—Así es —confirmó—, en esta fecha, los muertos pueden unirse a los vivos.

—¿Esperas que simplemente lo crea?

—Eso queda a tu decisión, Wufei —replicó. Apoyándose en el marco, se cruzó de brazos—. Mi presencia aquí es lo único que tengo para comprobarte que es cierto.

Wufei caminó hacia él y puso una mano en su hombro. Enseguida la retiró de golpe.

—¿Cómo es posible? —susurró dando dos pasos rápidos hacia atrás, y Heero adivinó que había terminado de convencerse que de verdad estaba ahí. Al menos lo suficiente como para proseguir en sus planes.

—Desconozco la razón. Solo sucede.

—Para estar muerto, sabes bastante poco.

Heero no replicó. Era cierto. La siguiente pregunta de Wufei fue idéntica a la que Duo le repetía con frecuencia.

—¿Qué se siente?

—Lo mismo, pero sin dolor físico —dijo, repitiendo palabra por palabra lo que solía responderle—. Tampoco tienes que comer o preocuparte de ir al baño —agregó, con cierta sorna—. Un paraíso.

—¿Siempre tuviste ese sentido del humor? —preguntó Wufei sonriendo, por primera vez relajándose un poco desde que había ingresado a la habitación—. Empiezo a entender por qué ustedes dos terminaron juntos.

Heero siguió su mirada hasta Duo. Y la mantuvo ahí hasta que le escuchó decir:

—Lamento que hayas muerto.

—No lo hagas —dijo volviendo su atención él—, solo cuídalo. Es lo único que voy a pedirte. Para eso te he llamado hoy aquí.

Wufei no esquivó lo que estaba implicando, más en su tono, que en sus palabras.

—Lo sabes —afirmó—. Lo que siento por Duo.

Heero se limitó a decir:

—Eres lo mejor para él.

Se quedaron en silencio hasta que Wufei se pasó una mano por la cara, frustrado y luego volvió a mirarlo con seguridad.

—Yuy, Duo no está dispuesto a corresponderme.

—Nadie sabe lo que va a pasar —replicó—, pero si fuese así, ¿eso te impedirá cuidarlo?

Wufei cerró los ojos. Enseguida dijo:

—Tienes razón, no hace diferencia.

Heero supo en ese momento que había tomado la decisión correcta. Wufei amaba a Duo lo suficiente para velar por su bienestar, fuese correspondido o no en el futuro. Se separó del marco y le dio la espalda.

—No lo dejes venir otra vez.

Volvió al living, dispuesto a irse en ese mismo momento, pero Wufei lo siguió.

—No estoy seguro de poder detenerlo.

—Encontrarás la forma.

—Es lo que he intentado todos estos años —confesó Wufei—, pero siempre se ha escapado de mi vigilancia y regresa a este hotel, pasa la noche aquí y a la mañana siguiente sube a la montaña.

Heero se mantuvo en silencio, esperando que llegara al punto, ya que él no era un sujeto que hablara por llenar vacíos.

—Hoy, harto de verlo hacer lo mismo, lo retuve de una forma física —continuó—. Y aunque lo amarré de tal forma que nunca podría librarse por su cuenta, yo mismo fui incapaz de retenerlo.

Heero lo sabía. Cuando Duo le había contado sobre cómo Wufei lo había dejado ir, entendió que él se había encontrado con un gran dilema.

—Soy débil a su voluntad —concluyó Wufei—. Porque lo que siente por ti es todavía demasiado fuerte.

Se quedaron callados. Wufei cerró los ojos, apoyándose de brazos cruzados en la pared que dividía el living de la habitación. Heero no necesitó que lo mirara para adivinar el dolor contenido en su afirmación.

—Te lo encargo —dijo—. Despertará en una o dos horas.

Wufei se enderezó al ver que se alejaba.

—¿Te irás?

—Tengo algo que hacer —replicó sin detenerse.

—¿Qué harás?

—Voy a deshacerme de mi cuerpo.

Casi al instante escuchó pasos apresurados y sintió una mano fuerte sujetarlo por el hombro incluso antes de llegar a la puerta.

—No lo hagas —pidió Wufei—. Con cuerpo o sin él, Duo no te olvidará. Y el lugar de tu muerte es un sitio que él venera. No puedes hacerle eso.

—¿Por qué? —Heero arrugó el ceño, sin comprender.

—Porque si no ha aceptado que estás muerto viendo tu cuerpo congelado, menos lo hará sin él —razonó Wufei—. Solo le harás daño.

—¿Qué sugieres? —preguntó Heero, mirándolo directo a los ojos. Wufei quitó la mano de su hombro y negó con la cabeza.

—Nada, no sé cuál es la forma correcta de actuar en esta situación —admitió—. Todavía me estoy cuestionando si Duo no me ha contagiado algo de su locura porque al menos yo sí tengo claro que perdiste la vida esa noche en la montaña.

—Te equivocas —dijo Heero al comprender sus palabras—. Duo sabe que estoy muerto. No es una realidad que esté negándose a creer.

—¿Entonces? —presionó Wufei, adoptando una postura recta que solo evidenciaba que atender a esa respuesta le parecía algo importante.

—Sabe que esto es posible solamente por el poder de esta noche.

Heero volvió a alejarse y cuando tenía la mano en el pomo de la puerta, una nueva pregunta lo detuvo.

—¿Cualquier espíritu puede materializarte?

—Sí.

—¿Incluso lejos del lugar de su muerte? —preguntó Wufei y se respondió de inmediato—: Bueno, eso es obvio, no estamos en la "zona de la muerte" del Everest.

Heero guardó silencio y no negó su conclusión. Tener tacto con lo que para los demás podía ser un tema delicado, nunca había sido su fuerte. Caminó hacia la mesa, donde todavía quedaban algunos postres de la cena comprada por Duo y tomó una magdalena, dándole una mordida con ganas. Era el único día en que podía comer y sentir algo parecido al hambre.

Mientras masticaba, repasó lo que sabía. Antes de confiar en él como compañero de guerra, había hurgado en sus antecedentes. Estaba al tanto de que en el año 194 A.C., Wufei se había casado con una chica llamada Meilan Long, la que había resultado muerta cuando la Alianza intentó tomar posesión de la colonia espacial A0206 del punto L5. También sabía que un año después, cuando los gundams ya combatían en el espacio, la maestra de Wufei —y regente de esa colonia— la había detonado por completo. El orgulloso clan Long había preferido la muerte antes que caer en las manos de Oz.

Wufei era heredero de la justicia y dignidad de dicho clan. No se merecía otra cosa que la verdad sin rodeos.

—Nunca podrás verlas.

Los ojos de Wufei se abrieron con sorpresa. Seguro no se esperaba que supiera por qué estaba preguntando.

—Entiendo que no pueda la maestra Long porque murió en la destrucción de la colonia —dijo al reponerse—, pero Meilan murió en mis brazos.

—No, aunque sus cuerpos no hubiesen sido destruidos, les sería imposible —afirmó Heero—. Si hay algo que sé bien, es que solo pueden volverse corpóreos quienes fallecieron esta noche.

—Entiendo —aceptó Wufei, sonando resignado—, supongo que aunque hubiesen perecido el 31 de octubre, tampoco me buscarían desde el más allá. Ninguna de ellas tenía algo pendiente como tú.

Heero no replicó. Se negaba a decirle que ignoraba qué pasaba con la gente que moría en el espacio, y menos le interesaba confesarle que no había "un más allá". La verdad de que luego de la muerte todos se quedaban en la tierra, errantes y sin estar atados ni siquiera al lugar donde fallecieron, pensaba ocultarla hasta el día en que dejara de existir. No solo porque creía doloroso que los vivos supieran que sus seres queridos podían ir donde quisieran tras ellos, aunque eran invisibles a sus ojos, sino porque revelaba un secreto que había guardado con celo.

Y es que Heero nunca le había dicho a Duo que para él este no era el único día en que podía verlo, de modo que estaba siempre a su lado, siguiendo sus pasos, observando con atención sus acciones. Lo veía ser fuerte en las misiones, lo veía cuidarse las espaldas el uno al otro con Wufei, y también lo veía llorar y destrozar todo cuando, en la soledad de la casa que habían compartido juntos en Paris, lo extrañaba más de lo que podía soportar para mantenerse sereno.

Por eso sabía que Duo no podía seguir así; él tampoco, a decir verdad, porque le era imposible continuar viéndole cada día más cerca de un pozo oscuro y sin retorno. Simplemente no iba a tolerar ver a Duo sufrir de ese modo por el resto de su vida. Y sabía cuál era el factor que debía eliminar para que eso fuese posible: su presencia.

* * *

Había sido un accidente sin culpables. La maldita máquina había decidido fallar omitiendo síntomas que hiciesen esperar lo peor. La nave en la que viajaban se había estrellado casi en la cima del Everest en un contacto imposible de evitar. La única opción real que tuvieron fue la de saltar. Su entrenamiento militar fue lo único que les permitió salir con vida, pues con la velocidad del descenso, la mayoría de la gente solo hubiese alcanzado a gritar antes de fundirse con la montaña.

Reagruparse los cinco entre ese infinito color blanco había sido un golpe de suerte. En ese momento se percataron de que cada uno había cogido cosas útiles antes de saltar, así que no estaban desprovistos de equipo. No tenían todo lo necesario, pero sí cuerdas, mosquetones para engancharse, piquetas para agarrarse en el hielo, provisiones y una bengala con la que, si lograban llegar más abajo, podrían dar la señal necesaria para ser rescatados.

La misión a la que se dirigían estaba destinada a un clima nevado, así que ya estaban vestidos con implementos de montaña al momento de caer. Gracias a los trajes de pluma, gafas, guantes y botas altas que incluían crampones, ninguno estaba expuesto directamente al frío, pero incluso al contar con equipamiento necesario, salir solos de ese lugar estaba lejos de ser un panorama probable. En su contra tenían el clima irregular de octubre y la ausencia de tanques de oxígeno.

—Estamos en la "zona de la muerte" —dijo Wufei, cuando juntaron sus cabezas para escucharse unos a otros y trazar un plan.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó Quatre.

—Ahí está "botas verdes", es uno de los cadáveres famosos que se conservan aquí y que son usados como puntos de referencia —explicó, apuntando hacia un hombre que parecía dormir semienterrado en la nieve—. Eso significa que estamos alrededor de los 8500 metros de altura.

—Wufei —llamó Duo, que lo había escuchado con atención—, ¿has venido antes aquí?

—Sí, conozco la ruta para bajar desde este punto.

Duo no pudo evitar una expresión de alivio, que también se replicó en los demás, pero Wufei los reprendió de inmediato.

—No se confíen —instó, devolviendo la atención sobre el peligro—. Esta es la "zona de la muerte", el lugar más peligroso del Everest y no tenemos oxígeno de apoyo.

—Siento que el corazón me late muy rápido —interrumpió Quatre.

—A esta altura se agita incluso en reposo —informó Wufei—, así que escúchenme bien: deben respirar tres veces y dar un paso. Yo guiaré el descenso con las cuerdas.

Todos asintieron y Wufei comenzó a organizar dichos implementos. En un momento llamó con señas a Trowa y Quatre para que le ayudaran y pronto estuvieron emprendiendo el duro trayecto hacia abajo, bordeando rocas, afirmándose bien de las cuerdas para no caer en precipicios que parecían infinitos.

Tuvieron más de un contratiempo, Duo lo recordaba bien, en especial en cuanto a respirar. No importaba qué tan buena resistencia física tuviera, la altura de ese monte hacía complicado que el oxígeno ingresara a sus pulmones. No se quejó —a pesar de que más de una vez pensó que era su fin— porque, al igual que los demás, nunca perdió las ganas de luchar por su vida. Sin embargo, el golpe realmente doloroso lo dio la montaña, con esa pequeña avalancha que había estado a punto de matarlo cuando colgaba de una cuerda fija.

¿Le había sucedido algo? No, ni un rasguño porque el demente de Heero Yuy lo había sacado del camino enganchándole una cuerda móvil al traje, lo empujó lejos del peligro. Para cuando lo encontraron y pudieron liberarlo del hielo, Heero ya estaba incapacitado con las dos piernas fracturadas.

—No es viable que lo cargues —intentó detenerlo Wufei, cuando logró levantar a Heero en su espalda—. Se te va a reventar el corazón antes de bajar 500 metros.

—Marca la ruta, Wufei —interrumpió Duo, decidido a llevarlo como fuese, costara lo que costara. No vaciló en su decisión ni cuando fue Heero mismo quien le pidió que lo dejara allí.

La cuestión era simple para Duo. Si se le reventaba el corazón tratando de salvar a Heero, que así fuese, pero sencillamente prefería morir antes de abandonarlo.

Por supuesto todos respetaron su decisión, menos Heero, quien no solo cambió su destino al salvarlo de los bloques de hielos que cayeron en su dirección, sino que mientras cavaba un refugio temporal para albergarse de una ventisca, se había deslizado lejos suyo.

Nada más notar su ausencia, Duo entendió de inmediato sus intenciones. El maldito egoísta pretendía morir solo, sin tener en cuenta su opinión, sus sentimientos, nada. Y vaya que Heero lo conocía lo suficiente para conocer lo que _sentía,_ si tres años en una relación juntos les había bastado para no dejar secretos entre ellos.

—No permitiré que lo hagas —dijo Quatre, sujetándolo del brazo cuando se dispuso a ir tras él—. Heero se fue porque quiere que vivas. Esa es su voluntad.

Duo tomó los brazos de Quatre con la mirada encendida. No quería luchar con él, pero tampoco podía perder tiempo para encontrar a Heero.

—Acepta su sacrificio y sigue adelante, Maxwell —exigió Wufei, también bloqueándole el camino.

—No quiero pelear con ustedes —dijo Duo, quitándose su equipo y quedándose solo con el traje—. Tú lo entiendes, ¿no es verdad?

Quatre gritó en negación al ver que se dirigía a Trowa, quien se acercó para recibir el equipo de Duo en silencio.

—¿No te importa que se suicide? —reclamó el rubio—. ¿Por qué, Trowa?

—Porque él haría lo mismo si fueras tú —replicó Duo, pasando entre él y Wufei.

—¿Estás seguro de esto? —preguntó Trowa.

—Por supuesto. Mantengan la paz por nosotros —pidió Duo haciendo una señal de despedida, dejó a sus amigos atrás para internarse en la ventisca.

Dar cada paso contra el viento blanco fue en extremo difícil. El peligro de caer por algún acantilado se volvió inminente, pero justo cuando creyó que moriría antes de hallarlo, la montaña se cansó de jugar con él y el clima se detuvo como si nunca lo hubiese mordido con esa fuerza.

Desde ese punto, y gracias a la luz de la luna que iluminaba su camino, tardó una media hora en dar con Heero siguiendo su marcado rastro de sangre en la nieve.

—¿De verdad creíste que Shinigami no te encontraría? —preguntó, parándose a su lado. La ventisca había dejado al 01 enterrado, lo único que podía observarse era la parte superior de su torso. No le escuchó responder y rápidamente procedió a cavar con sus manos en el hielo. Para cuando terminó de hacerse un espacio detrás de él, para poder sentarse y abrazarlo por la espalda, la sangre en sus manos estaban muy próxima a detenerse. Lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas—. Estoy aquí, Heero.

Entonces por primera vez lo escuchó rogar, con un tono extraño y lleno de pausas que bastaba para adivinar la proximidad de su muerte.

—Duo, por favor, no hagas esto.

—Tranquilo, si hay una forma en la que no me molesta morir, es a tu lado.

—Duo.

—Dejé mi equipo con ellos, Heero. Lo iban a necesitar para escapar de esta endiablada montaña, así que ahora solo somos tú y yo —dijo, comenzando a besar su mejilla y su cuello. Sentir su piel tan fría e inhumana le provocó temblar, pero tragó saliva. No, no iba a quebrarse. Se irían en paz, justo como merecían después de haber luchado tanto.

—Además, tú me salvaste de la avalancha —siguió—, ¿de verdad creíste que te dejaría solo?

No pensaba dejar de hablar, no hasta que le fuese imposible continuar.

—No duraré mucho más.

—Lo sé —reconoció.

—Debes irte.

—Olvídalo —cortó—. Permíteme morir a tu lado.

Lo sintió removerse un poco.

—Te amo.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. El par de palabras susurradas por Heero sonaron distantes, difíciles de entender.

—Yo también te amo, Heero.

—Perdóname.

—No hay nada que perdonar.

De alguna forma, Duo supo el momento exacto en que la vida abandonó el cuerpo que tenía entre los brazos. Los apretó a su alrededor, gritó "¡maldición!" con toda la rabia del mundo y las lágrimas se deslizaron abundantes por sus mejillas. No lloraba solo por la injusticia de que una persona tan amable como Heero, que había sacrificado tanto por el mundo, hubiese encontrado el fin de aquella manera. Tampoco porque le temiese a la muerte que no demoraría también en eliminarlo, sino por lo injusto que era no haber podido disfrutar de muchos más años a su lado entre misiones, sexo y besos que le sacudían el alma.

Para cuando comenzó a amodorrarse, logró tranquilizarse otra vez. El dolor en sus extremidades iba camino a ser insoportable ¿Cómo podían decir que la muerte por congelación era una muerte dulce? Luego llegaron las arritmias, no notar ninguna parte del cuerpo y el aire comenzó a paralizar sus vías respiratorias llevándolo al límite de la asfixia. En ese punto, ya preso de alucinaciones, dejó de tratar de mantenerse vivo contra su cuerpo frío, besó varias veces su cabello color chocolate y se entregó al fin, rogando que fuese lo más pronto posible para alcanzarlo.

* * *

Duo despertó después de muchos intentos fallidos por abrir los ojos. Se sentía mareado y confuso, pero todavía tenía imágenes del desgraciado accidente en la cabeza. Por un momento le costó entender que no estaba en las alturas del Everest, sino que en una cama, apenas cubierto por una sábana.

De pronto notó la presencia de alguien más y se incorporó rápido. Un par de manos lo sujetaron de los hombros, pero se las quitó de encima de inmediato. Ante su violento movimiento, las náuseas habían aumentado a tal punto que lo hicieron vomitar hacia un lado, directo en el suelo.

Tomó una copa de vino que se encontraba sobre el buró para limpiar el asqueroso sabor de su boca, pero le fue arrebatada. Miró hacia quien se encontraba parado junto a la cama.

—Wufei, ¿dónde estoy?

—Espera aquí, te traeré agua —fue la respuesta que recibió—. Olvídate del vino, no creo que quieras beber más diazepam.

Duo se mantuvo sentado, sin comprender lo que Wufei le había dicho antes de salir de la habitación. Tenía tan seca la garganta, a pesar de haber vomitado, que no podía pensar en nada más que en refrescarse. Fue un completo alivio que Wufei regresara pronto con el prometido vaso de agua.

—¿Te sientes mejor? —escuchó la pregunta mientras todavía bebía—. ¿Ya sabes dónde estás?

Duo iba a negar con la cabeza cuando súbitamente reconoció la habitación de hotel y abrió grandes los ojos.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —masculló y el vaso se resbaló de su mano temblorosa. Bajó la vista a escuchar sonido de cristal contra cristal y vio que había chocado con una copa que yacía sobre la cama a su lado. Eso regresó un veloz recuerdo a su mente. Se había quedado dormido cuando estaba junto a Heero, al punto de que la copa de vino también se le había caído.

No, no había sido su culpa, se corrigió de inmediato. Heero lo había drogado, ahora lo recordaba bien. Intentó pararse y perdió el equilibrio. Wufei lo sostuvo de un brazo.

—Tómalo con calma.

Duo lo ignoró por completo.

—¿Dónde está? —dijo atropelladamente y miró hacia la ventana—. Todavía no ha amanecido.

—Se ha ido.

—No —dijo Duo, parándose a pesar de su inestabilidad—. No me haría eso.

—Quiere que sigas adelante —dijo Wufei, quien no pudo evitar dirigirle una larga mirada a su cuerpo desnudo. Ni siquiera podía imaginar lo difícil que era lo que le estaba diciendo, pues las quemaduras en su abdomen no lucían mejor que las de su espalda y piernas. Sin duda, los recordatorios de esa trágica noche no los cargaba solo en la mente.

Duo, que se había alejado un par de paso, se giró hacia él.

—¡Lo he hecho! —exclamó—. He seguido en preventivos, he cumplido cada misión que me han encomendado para mantener la paz aunque ya pagué un alto costo por ella. Tú lo sabes bien, Wufei. No me he quedado en el pasado.

Wufei creía que tenía razón en gran parte, pero que estaba lejos de ser la verdad completa.

—Heero murió hace siete años —comentó suavemente.

—¿Y eso qué?

—Sigues viniendo. Eso no es avanzar.

Wufei no le dijo lo obvio, que no se había relacionado con nadie fuera del trabajo y apenas lo necesario dentro de él. Señalarle qué tanto se había aislado del mundo tras la muerte de Heero, seguro no sería bienvenido en ese momento.

—Tú no entiendes —se cerró Duo en balde, afirmándose del marco para mantenerse derecho—. ¿Cómo me encontraste?

—Heero me llamó.

Duo cerró los ojos. Wufei ni siquiera podía imaginar qué tan mareado se sentía luego del coma al que había sido inducido con esa droga.

—¿Qué hora es? —preguntó Duo abriendo los ojos. Lucía decidido, como si ya hubiese aceptado la dura realidad—. ¿Cuánto estuve dormido?

—Un par de horas —Wufei le dio una mirada rápida a su reloj de pulsera—. Son las 4:40 a.m.

—¡Ese idiota! —exclamó Duo, súbitamente recuperando su energía, o quizás haciendo caso omiso a su malestar, se movió revisando la suite por completo, incluso el amplio baño. Cuando se rindió en buscarlo, se acercó al clóset y sacó toallas y ropas gruesas.

—¿Qué harás?

—Así no puedo pensar bien —respondió Duo, quien tomó un baño de apenas un par de minutos y salió vestido, con el pelo trenzado escurriendo abundante agua.

Wufei sintió su estómago apretarse. La intensidad del dolor de Duo era evidente en sus concentradas acciones. No le cabían dudas de que era lo bastante inteligente para entender que, por el tiempo que había pasado, nunca le daría alcance.

—Debe estar lejos —señaló a su pesar, al ver que Duo caminaba hacia la puerta.

—Por eso llevo prisa —replicó Duo, dándole una mirada por sobre el hombro—. Ni se te ocurra tratar de detenerme.

—No lo haré —dijo Wufei dando un paso hacia él. Lo vio adoptar de inmediato una posición defensiva—, iré contigo.

—No, Wufei.

—La droga todavía no abandona del todo tu sistema —argumentó sujetándolo de un brazo—. Me rehúso a dejarte solo en esas condiciones.

—Estaré bien —afirmó Duo, relajando su postura. Al parecer algo le había hecho pensar que no lucharía por detenerlo. Y no estaba equivocado. Wufei solo negó con la cabeza con reprobación ante su terquedad.

—¿A dónde piensas ir? —interrogó.

—A todos los restaurantes de la ciudad que abren de noche. Debe estar en alguno, es el único momento en que puede comer.

Wufei siguió reteniéndolo, sin estar seguro de creer en sus palabras. ¿En serio esa era su primera idea sobre los planes de Heero? Y si era verdad, ¿qué pasaría cuando no lo encontrara en la ciudad?

—Te lo agradezco —dijo Duo impaciente ante su inactividad, poniendo una mano sobre la suya que permanecía enganchada a la altura de su codo—, pero debes dejar de preocuparte por mí.

Wufei lo liberó y le extendió su celular, el que había encontrado en el buró.

—Si vas a subir a la montaña, llámame —exigió.

Duo intentó irse, pero cuando su agarre no cedió, pareció comprender que no lo dejaría ir hasta tener su respuesta.

—Lo haré —dijo guardando el aparato en su bolsillo, sin mirarlo.

—Tú nunca mientes. Dame tu palabra.

Duo elevó la mirada, violenta, para enfrentar la suya. Parecía a un paso de volverse loco si no corría ahora mismo tras Heero. Wufei no se sorprendió de que estuviese en el límite de su paciencia y casi le escupiera la promesa antes de salir corriendo.

Lo sentía por Heero, pero eso era todo lo que podía hacer. No encontraba lo necesario dentro de sí para volver a retenerlo como había hecho en Paris luego de descubrir que Duo tenía un vuelo a Nepal. Para contenerlo había tenido que darle un golpe en un punto estratégico del cuello que no lo hizo perder el sentido, pero sí lo debilitó lo suficiente para ponerle esposas y cuerdas en las manos, además de grilletes de acero en los pies.

Wufei se marchó de la habitación, recordando sus gritos desesperados rogando para que lo dejara ir. Sus súplicas resonaban en su cerebro con impresionante intensidad, por eso sabía que no tenía caso detenerlo, porque en el fondo respetaba sus sentimientos y no podría evitar ceder ante la determinación ciega de Duo.

Lo que sí haría sería seguirlo. No dejaría que se suicidara subiendo la montaña en lo que quedaba de esa noche, especialmente porque el clima estaba lejos de ser el adecuado.

Al salir al exterior, se dio cuenta que las condiciones climáticas eran bastante similares a la noche en que había visto por primera vez un terrible dolor en sus ojos amatistas.

* * *

Wufei lideraba el descenso. Avanzaban muy despacio, no solo porque Quatre estaba teniendo problemas para respirar, sino porque la carga emocional de haber dejado a Heero y Duo atrás era muy pesada.

Le hizo señas a Trowa para que continuaran por una bajada sinuosa hasta una pared de rocas que podían usar como escalón para que Quatre descansara unos minutos. Cuando llegaron a ella, se concentró en revisar su equipo. Aunque no tenía las cuerdas más idóneas para ese tipo de trabajo, estaban resistiendo bastante bien.

Las dos ocasiones en que había escalado el Everest, una por la ruta sur y otra por la norte, le había tomado alrededor de once horas el ascenso, pero subir siempre era más fácil que bajar porque las manos quedaban más cerca de los ojos; en cambio en bajada se dificultaba ver dónde poner los pies en lugares seguros.

Agradecía ser un adepto al montañismo antiguo, que enfrentaba el desafío con los menos recursos posibles, incluso sin tanques de oxígeno. De otra forma, no hubiese estado en tan buenas condiciones como para intentar sacar al menos a sus dos compañeros con vida.

De pronto una seña de Trowa llamó su atención. A pocos metros de ellos, una expedición subía en su dirección. Wufei se puso de pie y ansioso esperó que llegaran a ellos. Era un grupo canadiense a los que les costó hacerles creer que habían sobrevivido a la caída de un avión.

Para su suerte, estuvieron de acuerdo en informar su situación a los sherpas, quienes eran los locales especializados en rescates. Wufei sabía que ellos solo podrían ayudarlos si descendían bastante más de la mitad de la montaña, así que sin duda la mejor noticia era que estaban dispuestos a devolverse con ellos. Tal solidaridad solo podía venir de un grupo con experiencia como ese. Si hubiesen interceptado a una expedición comercial, los cuales pagaban por hacer cima, sin duda que la ayuda que hubiesen recibido hubiese sido mínima, incluso quizás inexistente.

Los canadienses también les dieron termos con líquido caliente y le regalaron un equipo de oxígeno a Quatre, quien no tardó en verse mucho mejor. Además los surtieron de varios calentadores y Wufei, al tenerlos en sus manos tomó una inmediata decisión.

—Bajen con ellos. Volveré por Duo.

Quatre negó efusivamente.

—Iremos contigo.

—No tienes energías para desperdiciar —cortó Wufei—. No necesitamos más muertos.

—Tiene razón —dijo Trowa, poniéndole una mano en el hombro a Quatre—, solo seríamos una carga para él.

Quatre se quitó la máscara de oxígeno y el tanque.

—Al menos lleva esto, lo vas a necesitar.

Wufei sonrió, aceptando el equipo y les deseó suerte. Sin duda eran buenos amigos. De inmediato se separaron y no perdió tiempo en comenzar a subir otra vez. A su favor tenía que recordaba de forma exacta el camino que habían recorrido y tardó solo una hora antes de dar con Duo. Lo encontró blanco, apenas consciente y aferrado al cuerpo sin vida de Heero.

Tuvo que hacer un cuidadoso esfuerzo para separarlo de él y extraerlo de la nieve que lo cubría. Le puso la máscara de oxígeno y comenzó a atender su cuerpo con los calentadores, en especial sus piernas, las que estaban más afectadas por el hielo.

—Wufei —le escuchó decir cuando pareció volver en sí—. No quiero irme, amigo.

—Lo sé —replicó y le echó mano al único tiro que podía—, pero Heero no sería feliz si mueres aquí.

Duo le miró atento, pero tranquilo. Wufei reparó en que se veía algo perdido y se preguntó si ya no estaba en sus cinco sentidos. Era su oportunidad, así que sin decir más, jaló a Duo para que se pusiera de pie. No esperaba que lo lograra debido a la gravedad de sus quemaduras, pero lo hizo. En ese mismo instante supo que el 02 todavía tenía lo necesario para salir de ahí, al menos de forma física.

Aprovechando su inmovilidad, enganchó una cuerda a su traje, preparándolo para bajar. Entonces sintió una mano deteniéndolo. Duo no lo miraba a él, sino a Heero, quien se veía sentado en la nieve de una forma muy rígida.

—No quiero dejarlo solo.

—Duo, Heero quiere que vivas —insistió—. Por eso te salvó de la avalancha, por eso se alejó de ti. ¿No vas a cumplir su último deseo?

—¿Qué quiere Heero?

—Que bajes conmigo —respondió.

—Pero se quedará aquí.

—Te ayudaré a volver por él —prometió, ya seguro que Duo no estaba en su mejor momento. Probablemente estaba sufriendo las consecuencias de una larga exposición al frío—. Bebe esto.

Era vital que se hidratara con líquido caliente. Duo obedeció y Wufei comenzó las maniobras de cambio en cada uno de los anclajes de las cuerdas fijas. Lo hacía despacio, vigilando los movimientos de Duo.

Wufei le marcó cada acción en el descenso, recordándole dar un paso y respirar tres veces, dar un paso y respirar tres veces. Luego, en la medida que bajaban más, fueron necesitando menos respiraciones para caminar. Duo lo siguió como un autómata, por suerte reaccionando a cada una de sus indicaciones.

Cuando por fin llegaron al pie de la montaña, a puertas del refugio donde lo esperaban Trowa y Quatre, la mirada de Duo se veía más lúcida, pero no reaccionó a las palabras de sus dos compañeros, quienes estaban felices por verlos con vida.

—Los sherpas se negaron a subir por las condiciones climáticas —dijo Quatre con la voz quebrada—. Y nosotros… las horas pasaban y no sabíamos…

Wufei asintió en su dirección, comprendiendo la angustia que había pasado, pero lo más urgente era atender a Duo. Le puso una mano en la espalda y lo instó a caminar hacia el refugio. De pronto, cuando estaban casi por entrar, Duo cayó de rodillas. Abundantes lágrimas estaban corriendo por sus mejillas y no tardó en desplomarse hacia adelante con un golpe sordo. A pesar de estar consciente, ni siquiera había puesto las manos, porque el dolor de ese golpe no era nada en comparación a lo que estaba sintiendo por dentro.

Ninguno de los otros tres pilotos se movió de su lugar, a sus espaldas. Cada uno de ellos lamentaba profundamente que Heero hubiese muerto, y estaban sacudidos por esa realidad. Sin embargo, lo que hizo que sus ojos se humedecieran, fue el condolerse del terrible sufrimiento que estaba invadiendo a Duo en ese momento.

Cuando Wufei miró hacia Trowa y Quatre, descubrió que no era el único que estaba llorando en silencio.

* * *

Duo vio pasar las pocas horas que faltaban para el amanecer con impotencia. Tal como temía en el fondo de su ser, no encontró a Heero en la ciudad. Estaba seguro que no había ido muy lejos, pues esa noche estaba limitado a su cuerpo físico, pero el tiempo se le agotó con impresionante rapidez. La luz del sol puso punto final a su búsqueda, volviendo a Heero inalcanzable. En ese mismo instante, podría tenerlo delante y no sería capaz de darse cuenta.

Caminó con desazón en dirección a su hotel y antes de ingresar a las instalaciones del Jak & Yeti, pudo ver de refilón a Wufei escondido en el portal de un edificio contiguo. Fue fugaz, pero le bastó para saber que estaba siendo vigilado. Había estado tan concentrado en encontrar a Heero que no se había dado cuenta que le seguía los talones.

Debió sospechar que Wufei no se iría así como así.

—Es mejor amigo de lo que merezco —se confesó a sí mismo en voz alta.

Al entrar en el living, lo primero en que reparó fue en los documentos de Heero que estaban sobre la mesa, junto a los postres que no habían alcanzado a degustar. Los acarició con la palma, notando la rugosidad de los bordes. Estaban algo desgastados, ya que eran los mismos que había recuperado de su cuerpo cuando, en el primer aniversario de su muerte, escaló hasta el sitio en que se hallaba. Desde entonces lo guardaba para facilitarle a Heero el registro en el hotel en cada uno de sus encuentros.

De hecho, ahora que lo recordaba, Wufei se había revelado como el amigo sobreprotector que podía ser justo en esa ocasión, pues aduciendo que no permitiría alguna locura de su parte, había insistido en acompañarlo. Y quizás no había estado equivocado en hacerlo, porque ese viaje lo había hecho sumido en el arrepentimiento de no haber muerto también en la montaña. Era una duda existencial que lo perseguía: ¿por qué no se había quedado allí? ¿Por qué no se había rehusado a bajar?

La incomprensión de por qué se había dejado salvar por Wufei lo había sofocado a tal punto que esa misma noche, luego de descender del Everest, necesitó salir a pasear por los jardines del hotel para despejarse. Fuera no encontró la distracción que esperaba, pues Heero mismo salió a su encuentro por primera vez y le dio un susto de muerte difícil de olvidar.

Sin embargo, después de superada la sorpresa y de haber pasado algo de tiempo en su compañía, no tardó en enroscarle lo que había hecho. "Me dejaste solo", le repitió una y otra vez, y ni con todos los besos o caricias del mundo dejó de reclamárselo. Fue lo bastante insistente para que Heero sujetara su rostro entre sus manos y mirándolo a los ojos, le dijera "estás vivo", como si eso justificara todo. Como si fuese lo único importante.

En ese momento sin duda halló la respuesta que buscaba. No se había dejado salvar porque estuviese en un estado catatónico. Lo había hecho porque incluso en medio de su dolor, había entendido que Wufei tenía razón al afirmar que ese era el deseo de Heero, quien claramente lo había abandonado para que "pudiera vivir".

Casi no podía creer que le hubiese hecho lo mismo otra vez.

Meneó la cabeza, sacó sus propios documentos y los dejó sobre la mesa junto a los suyos. Había vivido desde entonces en honor a su voluntad, pero ahora se daba cuenta que ese camino no había hecho feliz a nadie. Ni Heero, Wufei o él mismo eran capaces de tener la tranquilidad que merecían.

Y eso no iba a cambiar, porque aunque se le habían dado todas las oportunidades para dejarlo atrás —asistencia psicológica por parte de Preventivos, amistad a prueba de todo con Quatre y la propuesta silenciosa de una relación con Wufei—, nunca pudo dejar de pensar en Heero. En realidad, nunca quiso hacerlo. Incluso antes de descubrir que podía materializarse una vez al año, se había negado aceptar que se hubiese sacrificado en su lugar. La montaña lo quería muerto a él con esa avalancha. Heero no debió intervenir.

Su ausencia no impedía que en el trabajo pudiera concentrarse y cumplir las misiones a la perfección, pero lo realmente difícil eran los días libres en casa. Solían divertirse tanto cuando no estaban en una misión, con su rutina compartida que seguía siempre más o menos el mismo esquema: se levantaban temprano, salían a correr y se entrenaban. Luego se duchaban juntos, donde Heero rastrillaba su pelo con el bálsamo para desenredarlo, se lo secaba y luego lo trenzaba para él. Se vestían, iban a la oficina y rastreaban cualquier amenaza posible para la paz. En los momentos de ocio en que no tenían trabajo, se molestaban invadiendo mutuamente sus sistemas, aunque en lo informático Duo siempre tenía la ventaja. En lo físico no, porque cuando el plan variaba a quedarse en la cama días completos, Heero solía arrasar con él.

Entre todo lo que extrañaba, lo peor siempre era al despertar cuando pestañeaba adormilado y lo buscaba a su lado, solo para recordar luego que el amor de su vida estaba muerto.

Descubrir que podía volver a tocarlo había sido un gran desahogo a su necesidad de volver a verlo, pero la injusticia de que estuviesen separados seguía carcomiéndole. Por ello, en ese punto no le fue difícil tomar la decisión de hacer lo que en verdad quería. Y eso era estar con Heero, de la forma que fuera.

Si tenía que ser sincero consigo mismo, la verdad también era que estaba cansado de esperar. La sola idea de tener que resistir otro año se le hacía insoportable, más cuando conocía sus intenciones de volver a sacrificarse y ni siquiera tenía la certeza de poder volver verlo. Heero era capaz de no aparecer ante él jamás si creía que de esa forma lo estaba protegiendo.

Sin embargo, para saltarse esa espera, tenía un problema que resolver antes. No podría subir a la montaña con la atenta vigilancia de Wufei. Sacó su celular y lo llamó:

—Hola, he regresado a mi habitación —dijo nada más le escuchó contestar. Luego agregó con algo de burla—: Te lo informo para calmar tu instinto de mamá gallina.

—¿Desde cuándo me informas de algo?

—Pensé que querías saberlo.

Hubo un silencio titubeante. Duo sonrió porque sabía lo que Wufei no se atrevía a pedir.

—Si quieres venir, puedes hacerlo.

—¿Puedo?

—Claro —sonrió—. Sé que no te quedarás tranquilo hasta que me veas entero.

Aunque la cuestión no era esa. Wufei no quería revisar su salud física, sino que buscaba comprobar que no hubiese perdido la cabeza. Su buen amigo, siempre tan preocupado. Con culpabilidad lo esperó por una media hora que se le antojó eterna. Sin duda debía estar haciendo todo ese tiempo para no hacer obvio lo cerca que estaba. Meneó la cabeza cuando lo escuchó tocar.

—¿Cómo estás? —preguntó Wufei, nada más le abrió.

—¿Cómo quieres que esté? —devolvió haciéndose a un lado para dejarlo pasar, y cerró la puerta a sus espaldas—. Me drogaron y ahora siento el mundo de otra manera más liviana, ¿sabes?

Wufei estrechó los ojos ante su tono sarcástico. O quizás porque estaba sonriendo. Era muy perspicaz.

—Creo que ahora entiendo por qué tanta gente es adicta a esa mierda —remató, caminando hasta la mesa y apartó una silla para sentarse.

Wufei no rió ante su broma. Solo se limitó a sentarse frente a él, dándole una larga mirada que evaluaba y no llegaba a conclusiones.

—Pensé que todavía estarías vomitando fuego.

—Eso solo lo hacen los dragones como tú —se burló—, como cuando te enojas.

—Duo —dijo Wufei con intención.

—Por supuesto que estoy enojado con él —reconoció, luego de un largo suspiro—, pero tendré que esperar un año para arreglar cuentas, así que no me sirve de nada alterarme ahora, ¿no crees?

Wufei abrió la boca y enseguida la cerró. Duo conocía ese gesto, su amigo lo usaba siempre que se debatía internamente sobre decir algo o no. Al final pareció decidirse y dijo con pesar:

—Heero pretendía deshacerse de su cuerpo.

—Mm… —soltó Duo, como si estuviera analizando la información—. Es más idiota de lo que me consta si piensa que así voy a olvidarme de él.

—Eso le dije.

—¿Con el idiota incluido? —cuestionó, sonriendo.

—Sin.

—Lo supuse.

Wufei no comprendía cómo podía sonreír así, Duo lo leyó sin problemas en su expresión, pero este escenario era mucho mejor de lo que había esperado. Y para su alivio, no tardó en aceptar el cambio.

—Recibí una llamada de la central —dijo luego de un largo silencio.

Duo se puso serio. Era extraño que los llamaran en sus días libres, debía tratarse de algo importante. ¿Acaso el mundo se volvería en su contra otra vez, desatando una gran amenaza contra la paz e impidiendo sus planes inmediatos?

—¿Ah, sí? —preguntó preocupado—. ¿Hay problemas?

—Une va a reasignarnos.

Duo abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque Trowa y Quatre empezaron una relación —informó Wufei.

—¿Es en serio?

—Ni siquiera te habías dado cuenta —comentó Wufei, negando con la cabeza—. No sé en qué mundo vives. Parece que no te enteras de nada que no sea trabajo.

—Lo siento —se disculpó, levantando una mano tras su nuca. Llevaba un buen tiempo sin compartir con sus viejos amigos fuera de la oficina, así que le había sido fácil pasar por alto que se hubiesen implicado sentimentalmente.

—Sí, claro —respondió Wufei y enseguida continuó dándole información—. Une te asignó con Trowa y a mí con Quatre.

Esa fue otra sorpresa.

—Espera un momento —pidió Duo—, ¿Quatre volverá a las actividades de campo?

—Sí —confirmó Wufei—. Dijo que ya había descansado lo suficiente de la verdadera acción.

Acción que nunca terminaba, pensó Duo. Los reinos o grupos armamentistas que buscaban desestabilizar la paz no hacían más que aparecer. Y en cada uno de sus eventos armados, grupos especializados de preventivos, como los que ellos componían, aparecían a aplacar los estallidos de fuego. Lo más diplomáticamente que se pudiera, pero a veces el hierro solo se podía combatir con hierro.

A veces se le antojaba increíble que dentro de esa paz mundial, _todavía_ tuviesen que matar.

—Nunca imaginé que acabarían juntos después de tanto tiempo —expresó Duo sonriendo—. Por años fue obvio que estaban interesados el uno en el otro, pero nunca parecían caer en la cuenta o tomarse en serio más que como amigos...

—De hecho, fue tu culpa —interrumpió Wufei.

—¿Ah?

—En la montaña, ese día —el énfasis bastó para dejar claro que se refería al accidente— le hiciste ver a Quatre que Trowa le correspondía.

Duo tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por encontrarle sentido a aquello. Varios recuerdos de ese día asaltaron su mente hasta que dio con uno en especial. Cuando Quatre había cuestionado a Trowa por no detenerlo de ir tras Heero, en su apuro por irse pronto de allí, había soltado "Porque él haría lo mismo si fueras tú". Sin querer, había puesto al corriente a su amigo rubio de los sentimientos de Trowa. Ahora lo veía claro.

—Bueno, aunque se hayan demorado siglos, al menos algo positivo resultó de todo eso —concluyó y pensando en Quatre dijo—. Lo que de verdad me sorprende es que quiera volver después del accidente… pensé que había sido un duro recuerdo de la guerra y que lo alejaría más de volver a las armas.

—Pensé lo mismo —admitió Wufei y se cruzó de brazos—. Además no debió estar ahí.

—¿Ah? —Duo lo miró sin comprender.

—Fue mi culpa —dijo Wufei, cerrando los ojos—. Yo sugerí que Quatre debía establecer el centro de comunicaciones en Nepal. Por eso subió al avión.

Duo se dio cuenta que su amigo siempre se había sentido culpable al respecto, aunque nunca hubiese comentado nada.

—Lo sugeriste porque conocías el territorio y sabías que desde la central, con las pésimas redes que tienen aquí en Nepal, no podría cumplir bien su función. Lo recuerdo —afirmó sin dudar—, ¿pero sabes? De alguna manera creo que si Quatre pudiese elegir, no evitaría habérsenos unido ese día.

Duo se puso de pie, rodeó la mesa y le puso una mano en el hombro. Al no obtener respuesta, lo sacudió hasta que consiguió que los ojos negros lo miraran a la cara.

—No deberías culparte —señaló sonriéndole—. Quatre no es menos fuerte que cualquiera de nosotros, solo necesitaba un descanso y ya lo tuvo. Además, el hecho de que ahora regrese a la acción significa que está superado para él.

Wufei le mantuvo la mirada en silencio, luego asintió y le dijo con sinceridad:

—Me extraña verte tan tranquilo.

—¿Qué puedo hacer? —preguntó Duo apartando el brazo, se encogió de hombros—. Tendré que esperar para darle su merecido.

—¿Crees que aparecerá el próximo año?

—Seguro que no es lo que pretende —reconoció—, pero de alguna forma me las arreglaré para que venga. Quizás si amenazo con lanzarme de la punta del Everest…

—Duo —masculló Wufei dándole una mirada de censura y Duo sonrió.

—Solo bromeo —dijo levantando los brazos, se estiró y bostezó dramáticamente—. Estoy agotado, creo que necesito descansar.

Wufei se puso de pie, entendiendo la indirecta.

—Sacaré pasajes para mañana al medio día, ¿quieres que…? —dejó la pregunta incompleta, pero Duo asintió al instante.

—Sí, por favor, pero yo en la ventana.

Wufei asintió y caminó hacia la puerta.

—No tienes que recordármelo siempre —dijo, sin mirarlo.

Duo se tragó el "gracias" y todo lo que quería decirle en ese momento. Nunca le agradecía nada de forma directa y no quería hacer algo raro que lo hiciera sospechar. Wufei se fue y de inmediato sacó de su mochila su computadora. Se conectó a las cámaras de seguridad y lo encontró de pie, dudando en los jardines. Tenía la vista elevada hacia la dirección en que estaba su habitación. De verdad era muy suspicaz.

—Por favor, vete —susurró—, no hagas esto más difícil para mí.

Como si hubiese escuchado sus ruegos, Wufei se dio media vuelta y se marchó.

Duo cerró su computadora y la abandonó junto a los documentos sobre la mesa. No la usó para pedir los permisos pertinentes para subir la montaña. Si era descubierto, pagar una multa o ir a la cárcel no le preocupaba. Solo tendría que escapar para no tener que enfrentar ninguna consecuencia.

Se vistió con su traje de pluma y se calzó las botas altas. Sacó del armario su otra mochila, la que era de 40 litros y contenía todo el equipo necesario para escalar. Procedió a reducir los 10 kilos a 7, quitando todo lo que no fuese imprescindible, incluso el tanque de oxígeno para alivianar la carga. Con ella a la espalda, se dirigió al aeropuerto local, donde robó una nave. De esa forma llegó a Lukla —en el inicio del Solu Khumbu, el país de los sherpas —que se extendía en el lado sur y a los pies del Everest.

Pasó por el campamento base sin detenerse, pues se sentía aclimatado y comenzó a subir la montaña sin contratar sherpas de apoyo. Partió antes de la hora recomendada —once de la mañana— para empezar la ascensión. Él lo hizo a las ocho de la mañana porque no podía perder tiempo. Wufei no demoraría en buscarlo cuando no llegara al aeropuerto a la hora que habían acordado. Con ello en mente, mantuvo un paso incansable, alternando una, dos o tres respiraciones dependiendo de qué tan alto estuviese en ese momento. El cambio en cada uno de los anclajes de las cuerdas fijas lo realizó a la perfección. Había tenido un buen maestro.

Sus movimientos se paralizaron por completo al recordar a Wufei enseñándole, corrigiendo su técnica cuando lo acompañó en ese primer aniversario. La culpa lo invadió de nuevo y tuvo que sacudir el rostro para reactivarse. No podía desconcentrarse, aunque había tomado la ruta sudoeste, la que era más fácil técnicamente, se encontraba apunto de enfrentar "El Espolón de Ginebra", que era una saliente de roca negra cubierta de nieve, nada fácil de trepar.

Superado el obstáculo anterior, la "Banda Amarilla" —que era una sección de piedra arenisca sedimentaria que requirió unos 100 metros de cuerda para atravesarla—, se le hizo más fácil que en cualquiera de sus ascensos anteriores. En total, tardó 12 horas en llegar a la "zona de la muerte", específicamente al lugar que le interesaba. Cerró los ojos, tratando de calmar la ansiedad que casi no le dejaba respirar.

Al dar los pasos que le faltaban, los pies le temblaban por el esfuerzo que había hecho en subir en tan pocas horas. Sumado a sus dificultades para hacerse con oxígeno, se sentía algo mareado. Pero nada de eso importó cuando sus ojos dieron con él.

Duo no podría explicar el alivio que sintió al ver que el cuerpo de Heero seguía ahí sentado, tal como lo dejó el día en que murió. Al parecer, se había arrepentido de los planes que le había confiado a Wufei.

—Gracias —jadeó conmovido—, gracias, gracias, gracias.

No creía que Heero fuese capaz de escucharlo, pero si todo salía bien y era capaz de alcanzarlo, sin dudas sería lo primero que pensaba decirle.

El cuerpo congelado de Heero tenía los ojos cerrados y el rostro en paz. Era como si estuviera en casa y durmiera plácidamente cualquier mañana de domingo. A veces comprendía por qué el resto de los montañistas lo habían apodado "el santo", ya que tenía nulo rastro de putrefacción.

Se quitó su equipo y lo abrazó por detrás. Le pareció brutal el cambio entre la calidez del cuerpo que le había hecho el amor la noche anterior, y el duro y helado que estaba abrazando.

—No me odies —pidió—. Si no lo quieres hacer a mi manera una vez al año, será a la tuya.

El frío comenzó a morder su cuerpo y apretó los dientes. Era igual que esa noche, solo que esta vez no estaría Wufei para convencerlo de que Heero no deseaba que muriera.

—Siempre has sido un egoísta. Me abandonaste ese día, y lo volviste a hacer ahora —dijo en voz alta—. Sé que lo hiciste por cuidarme, pero alguna vez tendrás que aprender a respetar mi voluntad —hizo un larga pausa, producto del dolor que sentía con la nieve quemando su piel—. Compartir tu tumba conmigo será tu castigo por hacerme sufrir tanto.

Duo sonrió. La conciencia se le enredaba y ya no podía pensar con claridad. Apretó más fuerte los brazos en torno a él.

—Por favor, ven a mi encuentro, ¿sí?

* * *

Wufei sabía que se había aprovechado de la condición mental de Duo para hacerlo bajar de la montaña. Y con el pasar de los años, esperó que algún día le reclamara por ello, pero eso jamás pasó. Duo nunca le había recriminado el instarlo a abandonar el cuerpo de Heero, pero a veces creía haberlo visto en sus ojos. Un "¿por qué me salvaste, Wufei, por qué?".

Esa mirada herida, amigable y recriminatoria a la vez, todavía lo perseguía en sueños. Se alternaba con las pesadillas en que revivía la muerte de Meilan una y otra vez, y aunque intentaba detenerla, hacerle ver lo débil que era para enfrentarse a la Alianza sola, nunca conseguía otro resultado. Ella siempre terminaba muriendo en sus brazos.

Al final, en ese punto de su vida, tenía claro que no importaba cuánto se esforzara por detener a gente tan tenaz como Duo y Meilan. Ambos habían compartido ese rasgo: hacer lo que quisieran, saliera mal o bien.

—¿Estás bien?

La voz siempre amable de Quatre lo sobresaltó. Entonces se dio cuenta que se había distraído de lo que estaba haciendo. Comenzó a teclear de nuevo en la computadora principal de Preventivos, corrigiendo así su error. Y continuó concentrado en ello a pesar de que sentía su mirada clavada en la espalda.

Quatre, siempre atento, se había dado cuenta. Wufei sabía por qué estaba siendo observado y lo que contenía esa sencilla pregunta. Al día siguiente era el aniversario de la muerte de Duo. En un par de horas, luego de pasar los resultados de sus últimas investigaciones a la computadora, se retiraría temprano del trabajo para tomar el vuelo que lo llevaría a Nepal. Esperaba estar en Katmandú para la noche e iniciar el ascenso de inmediato a la mañana siguiente.

—Estoy bien —dijo por fin, cuando ya no pudo soportar su figura parada a su espalda.

Esta vez había programado llegar a la altura de la "zona de la muerta" en plena noche del 31 de octubre. No esperaba encontrarlo ahí, pero al menos si existía la mínima posibilidad…

—Eres muy fuerte, Wufei —escuchó—, pero incluso tú necesitas cuidar de ti mismo.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó, girando la silla para enfrentarlo.

—Que estoy aquí si lo necesitas —afirmó Quatre y le sonrió. Wufei suspiró, asintió y le prometió llamar para darle cuenta de cómo iba su viaje.

El itinerario que tenía fue cumplido sin retrasos. Los encontró abrazados, tal como el día en que buscó a Duo por todos lados y no lo encontró. Se había alarmado cuando este no llegó al aeropuerto y tras una rápida visita al hotel forzando la puerta, encontró los documentos de ambos sobre la mesa. Los apretó con fuerza, temiéndose lo peor y fue por su propio equipo de escalada para empezar a subir.

Cuando había llegado a ellos, ya nada podía hacer.

Se quedó de pie allí, recordando la impotencia que sintió, la angustia de verlo ya sin vida. Y también el momento en que finalmente había comprendido que ningún esfuerzo hubiese servido para impedir ese resultado. Lo que Duo sentía por Heero, vivo o muerto, era imposible de detener.

Gracias a la luz potente de la luna, en esa noche amable sin cambios climáticos, pudo observarlos con detalle. Si algo le llamaba la atención, era que el cuerpo de Heero a pesar de llevar ocho años ahí, todavía se veía intacto, casi como si la tragedia hubiese sucedido pocas horas atrás —incluso el de Duo lucía más deteriorado que el suyo—. Ignoraba si se debía al hecho de que hubiese muerto la noche de Halloween, pero lo que sí sabía, era que se había ganado un buen apodo por ello.

Los alpinistas, acostumbrados a usar los cuerpos regados en la montaña como puntos de referencia, lo habían bautizado como "el santo" ante su piel siempre tersa. Sonrió al recordar lo mucho que se había enojado Duo al enterarse de aquel apodo. «Heero no era un santo», había afirmado mientras se aclimataban en el campamento base, antes de subir a verlo. «¿Por qué mejor no hicieron referencia a su increíble belleza? "El increíble" habría estado bien».

—Se ven bien juntos —dijo, después de un rato observándolos. En el fondo no se sorprendió que no sucediera lo que en secreto anhelaba. Sabía de antemano lo improbable que era poder verlo. Miró la hora y se dispuso a seguir. Llegaría a la cima para hacer su quinta cumbre del Everest.

De pronto se sintió observado. Se dio vuelta, y ahí estaba Heero. La sorpresa lo llevó a dirigir la mirada a su cuerpo, pero este seguía congelado, envuelto en los brazos de Duo. Definitivamente no se había levantado.

—No esperaba verte aquí —dijo reponiéndose de la impresión.

Heero se acercó sin prisas y se detuvo a dos metros de distancia.

—Duo sabía que vendrías.

Wufei tomó una larga bocanada de aire. Su corazón se había acelerado, y no porque le estuviese costando respirar en los 8.500 metros de altura en los que se encontraba.

—De modo que te encontró —concluyó, sin poder esconder su emoción.

—Sí —confirmó Heero.

Wufei no pudo evitar dirigirle una mirada llena de orgullo al cuerpo de Duo. Su tenacidad y los sentimientos que tenía por Heero lo habían llevado exactamente al lugar que deseaba. Eso era digno de admirar.

—Me alegra saberlo —declaró con sinceridad.

—Dice que lo siente por no llamarte —dijo Heero de pronto, atrayendo su atención—, pero era una promesa que no podía cumplir.

—¿Está aquí? —preguntó, luego de procesar sus palabras con lentitud.

Heero asintió. Wufei entendió que como había muerto una noche cualquiera, no podía hacerse material. Lamentó no poder verlo por largos minutos.

—No tiene que disculparse —dijo luego, sintiéndose más conforme. Al menos podía saber de él y eso era más de lo que había esperado.

—Afirma que fue un pésimo amigo —siguió Heero, luego de dar una mirada al vacío de su derecha. Wufei adivinó que allí estaba Duo y que él podía verlo.

—Nunca fue bueno para nada, ¿de qué se extraña?

La comisura de la boca de Heero se estiró hacia la derecha. Wufei asumió que Duo se estaba riendo ante lo que había dicho y que le había contagiado algo de ello a Heero.

Se encogió de hombros y comentó de forma liviana:

—Creo que tendrás que cuidarlo tú.

Heero asintió y para su sorpresa, sonrió por completo.

—Tenías razón —afirmó—. Es un terco.

—Siempre lo fue.

Hubo una breve mirada de entendimiento y Wufei también sonrió, recordando de pronto el nuevo apodo que los alpinistas les habían dado.

—Creo que le gustará saber que ya no te llaman "el santo" —hizo una pausa, mirando inconscientemente hacia donde sabía que estaba Duo—. Ahora les dicen "los amantes".

—Mejor —aprobó Heero y luego de ver también hacia Duo, agregó—: Le gusta.

Wufei asintió y movió su mochila, en un ademán que avisaba que se disponía a irse. Al parecer su gesto fue comprendido a la perfección, pues Heero volvió a hablar:

—Dice que no vuelvas a venir, porque no estará aquí.

Wufei bufó.

—Dile que yo subía esta montaña desde mucho antes que se le ocurriera morir aquí.

—Se está riendo —dijo Heero.

—No me sorprende —gruñó Wufei y luego alzó una ceja—. ¿Dónde irán?

—De viaje —informó Heero—, excepto por este día, nada nos limita.

Wufei, tras escucharlo, metió una mano en un bolsillo de su mochila sin tener que quitársela. Sabía dónde tenía lo que buscaba y se acercó a Heero.

—Creo que hoy te pueden ser de utilidad —afirmó, extendiéndole los documentos de ambos—. Los mejores restaurantes de la ciudad te lo pedirán para entrar.

—Te lo agradezco, tenía planeado bajar a comer —dijo Heero, recibiéndolos—, pero puedes conservar este. No lo necesitará.

Wufei lo miró confundido, pues cuando sus dedos se tocaron, se había sentido extraño al volver a sentir piel cálida. En un año se le había olvido lo real que podía ser Heero esa noche. Por eso, se demoró en reaccionar a los documentos de Duo ofrecidos en su dirección.

Cuando al fin pudo moverse, asintió y los tomó en silencio, sin saber que decir. Optó por lo obvio.

—Debo irme.

No podía quedarse sin moverse en la fría oscuridad, menos sin cargar tanques de oxígeno.

—Gracias por la visita.

Wufei no respondió a las palabras de Heero y comenzó a caminar, pero le hizo un gesto de despedida por sobre su hombro.

—¡Sé feliz, por favor! ¡Lo mereces!

Esa voz era de Duo. Wufei se quedó quieto y al mirar atrás, no había nadie.

—Lo mismo digo —susurró y prosiguió su viaje.

**Fin.**

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “Los muertos están aquí”. No lo puse al comienzo para no hacer spoiler. Gracias por leer *desaparece como un fantasma*


End file.
